The Voices
by AkumanoshippoNiamh
Summary: "GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Rin screamed as he gripped his head again, where were these voices coming from? Had he finally turned insane? 'We're you Rin, all your doubts, all your fears, we are you Rin and there's nothing you can do about.' One-shot


**I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist**

**Reviews are appreciated**

* * *

**_"I was walking among the fires of Hell, _**

**_delighted with the enjoyments of Genius; _**

**_which to Angels look like torment and insanity."_**

**_~ William Blake_**

* * *

**_The Voices_**

* * *

_'Demon'_

_'Killer' _

_'Spawn' _

_'It's all your fault' _

Rin gripped his navy hair and shook his head, in a futile attempt of getting rid of the voices that plagued his mind. They reminded him of what he did, but it wasn't his fault was it? He lost control of his powers, let those blue flames the proof of his demon heritage take control of him but the worst part was he enjoyed it, enjoyed the pain he saw: the pain he created, he enjoyed hearing their screams as they burned alive.

_'You can't keep running forever'_

_'They'll find you'_

_'You'll die for your sins' _

He tried to get the horrified faces of the people he once was confidant enough to call friends but like the voices he didn't succeed. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Bon step in front of everyone protectively, Shima and Konekomaru terrified faces, Sheimi tear stained face, Izumo normally emotionless face replaced with fear and shock. Then there was Yukio, he remembered his twin look of hatred and disgust as he lifted his gun to fire at Rin, if it wasn't for Shura knocking the two guns out of Yukio's hands and yelling at him to run and so he did.

_'Die'_

_'It would be best'_

_'No one will care'_

They were going to bring him to them: The Grigori. They said he would get a fair trial but that was a lie, he was the spawn of the demon king Satan, they would find him guilty just because of his heritage. Rin believed that humans were the victims in this unseen war, now though he was seriously reconsidering that fact, perhaps demons were the victims, he had seen tamers use demon familiars against their own kind in battle, he remembered one incident where he saw these so called honorable Exorcist force a demon who had occupied a human boy drink holy water even though the demon was causing no harm to the boy.

_'But what they did was right'_

_'Whereas anything you do is wrong'_

_'You're wrong'_

They were justified in their own fickle minds, the were exterminating a problem, an infestation, all in the name of God but in reality they were afraid, afraid because they were too weak, humans strived to be at top of the food chain, they relied on being more smarter, more advanced so when these demons came, these beings who could control the elements, control time, warp their appearances, humans began to doubt themselves and so resorted to violence.

_'Scum'_

_'Everyone hates you'_

_'Go die'_

That was the reason why Rin was running, the Exorcist were frightened, scared that this teenager held the blue flames of the most powerful demon in both Assaiah and Gehenna so they tried to bring him to _trial _but he resisted, Rin wasn't stupid as everyone thought he was he knew that 'trial' was another word for execution. They opened fire; he lost control of his anger and so lost control of his blue flames, it was a repeat of the Blue Night, the offenders' bodies were encased in bright azure flames and burnt to ashes. Rin could still hear that insane laughter that emitted from him as he watched them incinerate.

_'Monster'_

_'You enjoyed it didn't you'_

_'You disgust us'_

Rin felt his legs give out from under him: he had been running for so long. He noted that he was in alleyway and that it was raining. _'When did it begin to rain?' _he wondered as he stared up at the sky, at least the raindrops washed away the dirt from his face. He felt like screaming at the heavens, he wanted to know why he was part of Fate's cruel joke. He didn't do anything wrong, sure he got into fights but he was standing up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves.

_'You shouldn't exist'_

_'You should kill yourself'_

_'Do the world a favor'_

Maybe he should kill himself: it would make everyone happier wouldn't it? Bon wouldn't have any competition, Konekomaru wouldn't have to live in fear anymore and Yukio … Yukio wouldn't have to protect him anymore, he could become a Paladin like Rin knew he would be. He wanted to cry as it was the tears were threatening to spill but he wanted to stay strong after all they could find him and he didn't want to appear weak in their eyes.

_'You're pathetic'_

_'Weak'_

_'You're all alone'_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Rin screamed as he gripped his head again, where were these voices coming from? Had he finally turned insane? _'We're you Rin, all your doubts, all your fears, we are you Rin and there's nothing you can do about.'_ Rin screamed out in frustration forgetting to hold back the tears. The alleyway was lighted by a blue hue as the half demon once again lost control of his emotions; he ignored the fact that he was giving his position away. He curled himself into a fetal position, the flames gave him some warmth strangely, they comforted him, they wouldn't betray him, he could trust them. "You'll keep me safe."

_'First sign of insanity'_

_'Talking to yourself'_

_'It was only a matter of time'_

He laughed at his supposed own thoughts, he was going insane or maybe he was a pyromaniac, he would never admit it but he found the sapphire flames that everyone else hated amazing, the ability to control them fascinated him, the flames made him feel special, different. But they killed people, _'Who cares, those Exorcist tried to kill' _a new voice introduced itself in Rin's mind, it was dark and unlike the other voices, it didn't sound like him. _'You were in the right, you did what you had to do'_

_'That's no excuse'_

_'What's better twelve lives in exchange for yours?'_

_'I know what I'd choose' _

_'Don't listen to them, you are a prince and should be treated like one'_ the colder voice had a point, he was a prince, a prince of Hell none the less, a son of Satan. So why was he lying on a wet, hard concrete in some random alleyway crying like a child that got his candy stolen? He should be stronger, he is stronger, stronger than anyone of those damn Exorcist even dream to be. If he wanted he could kill them all with a flick of his wrist._ 'Break the sword, show them who you really are'_ the voice whispered in his ear._ 'Let those flames take control'_. Rin shook his head.

"No." He whispered.

_'Yes.'_ The voice held excitement.

"No."

_'Yes.'_

"No." Rin found his own voice getting stronger.

_'Yes.' _The voice now turned angry. The blunette wished for the other voices to come back.

_'Yes.'_

_'Let your flames take con-'_

"NO" The blue flames burnt brighter, eliminating any shadows in the alleyway, he was now standing, teeth bared at no one.

_'Ha, can't you see … you've already lost control. You'll never be accepted here … only in Gehenna will you be accepted, come home … son'_

"No it can't be … you can't be here, you're not supposed to be here." Rin's turned frantic as he began searching for the now identified voice.

_'I'm always going to be here sonny boy and there's nothing you can't do' _

Before Rin could reply, he heard the telltale sign of a gun being clicked, twin guns. Turning around he faced his brother's steel expression. Just like him Yukio was drenched from the rain, his glasses were shining in a way that Rin couldn't see his eyes. The younger Okumara had both guns raised and ready to fire. It was then that Rin noticed the injuries on his younger brother, it looked like they were made by a knife or in this instance a sword.

"Help me … Yuki … he … help me please." Rin couldn't stop his voice from breaking, all the pain both physical and mental weighed down on his shoulders. He just wanted to sleep. "Get rid … of the voices."

"I'll help you Nii-san." Yukio whispered as he cocked his gun. "I'll make everything better."

**The End **

* * *

**So there you had a glimpse of my deranged, dark mind, what has been seen can never be unseen *Cue evil laugh*. If anyone wants to take this up, then you can have it, just PM me. :3 Reviews are always appreciated. I had this plot bunny hopping about in my head and I couldn't it out :D and don't worry I'll update 'A Dangerous Game' soon. Until then … BYE. **

**~AkumanoshippoNiamh **


End file.
